Cartoon Mix Ups 1: Jellyfish Fever
by Boolia
Summary: First story of new series. Here's an ordinary Phineas and Ferb story SpongeBob style! Desciption in story. Enjoy! Screen Format!
1. Part 1

Cartoon Mix-ups 1

SpongeBob and Patrick: Jellyfish Fever

Note: _Welcome to my first story of my new series, Cartoon Mix- ups. In this hilarious new series, main characters from one cartoon get warped and plays the roles of characters in a different cartoon that I like. So dive into this first story of SpongeBob's version of Phineas and Ferb! P.S: All of them are wearing Water Helmets, except for Sandy. P.S.S: To spice up the fun, this series might be in play format, starting with this story. Well enjoy!_

_There's just one day to live in this dimension before the day's end just to end it. So the major problem with these two sea creatures is finding a good way to spend it. Like maybe using Sandy's rocket without her okay. Learning Karate, going mid-evil and climbing all of those stairs of Planktomomor's tower! Selling chocolate bars, ripping your pants again while hanging ten! Finding the lost city of Atlantis, making inflatable pants to fly, drawing an evil doodle, driving your neighbor insane_!

Squidward: _SPONGEBOB!!!_

_As you see, there's allot of stuff to do before his show completely ends._

SpongeBob: Come on Gary_!_

_So stick with us cause SpongeBob and Patrick is going to do it all! So stick with us cause SpongeBob and Patrick is going to do it allllllll!!!!!!!!_

Squidward: Mr_. KRABS_! SpongeBob and Patrick are doing a story theme song! Wait, why do I suddenly care?

Jellyfish Fever

Part 1

_SpongeBob and Patrick falls out of a portal with their water helmets on and lands in a backyard with a shady tree behind them. SpongeBob rubs his helmet. _

SpongeBob: Ooh that was sure strange, you okay Pat_? SpongeBob looks at his pink friend who he had landed on._

Patrick: Uh, I think I'll be okay once you get off of me SpongeBob.

SpongeBob: Oops! Sorry pally, my bad! _SpongeBob gets off of the pink sea star and the boys look around at their new surroundings._

Patrick: (_Freighted)_ W-where are we SpongeBob?

SpongeBob: I don't know Patrick. But I don't think that we're in Bikini Bottom anymore.

Patrick: Are we dreaming SpongeBob?

SpongeBob: I don't know but I'll check! _SpongeBob pinches his pants, looks, they were still there. He does this a few more times until he knows that it's hopeless_. Nope, we're not dreaming Patrick! This is the real deal my friend.

Patrick: Are we in Wonderland SpongeBob?

SpongeBob: Maybe, but I just don't have a clue where we are. Patrick then notices Gary sleeping under the shade of the tree.

Patrick: Hay SpongeBob, there's Gary! The boys then rush to the sleepy snail. Gary opens his sleepy eyes and yawns.

Gary: Meow! SpongeBob picks up Gary and hugs his pet tightly.

SpongeBob: Oh Gary, I'm so glad you're here in this strange place with us!

Gary _(Choking noise_) Meow! Patrick _sees Squidward looking at the flowers and plants._

Patrick: Hey Squidward's here too! SpongeBob looks, and puts Gary back on the grass. Well come on, SpongeBob, let's say hi! The boys run to Sqidward's side. Squidward then notices them and sighs.

Squidward: _Grea_t, the morons are here! Even through this world is strange, it'll get a whole lot stranger!

SpongeBob: Hi Squidward! You're here too?

Squidward: Unfortunately yes!

Patrick: We're here too. And _boy,_ until we get back home, we're going to _party!_

Squidward: We're doomed. SpongeBob puts his arm around Squidward.

SpongeBob: Don't worry Squiddy! If we just stay together, and we all believe, we'll all be back home before you know it! _Squidward backs up_.

Squidward: Okay _genius,_ _how_ are we supposed to get back home? _SpongeBob shrugs_.

SpongeBob: We don't know. _Squidward slaps himself in his face. _

Squidward: Here's an idea. Why don't you guys go under the "_thinking tree_" (_points behind_ _him)_ and think up a _PLAN_! SpongeBob and Patrick liked this idea! Their eyes went wide.

SpongeBob and Patrick: _oooooh! YEAH_! _They both run around jollily. THINKING TREE, THINKING TREE, THINKING TREE, THINKING TREE!!!!!!!!!_

SpongeBob: Thanks Squidward! We're going over to the Thinking Tree now and think up a plan!

Squidward: All hale the wise Thinking Tree, _hoo-rah_! Glad I could help. _Turns to plants_ _while boys were chanting on their way to the "Thinking Tree." Really_, you boys needed it; at least they'll stay out of my hair now. _Squidward continues looking at the_ _plants/flowers_. _SpongeBob and Patrick sits under the tree shade with Gary and begins to think. _

SpongeBob: What to do, what to do! Well I got nothing, how about you Patrick? _SpongeBob looks at him for an answer when he sees him fast asleep. There was drool on his lips and he was snoring. SpongeBob sighs and gets ready to snap his fingers in the star fish's face. _

SpongeBob (_Snaps fingers_) PATRICK! _Patrick wakes up._

Patrick: Huh, what? _Looks around_. Who's there? Show yourself voice that sounds like SpongeBob's. Show yourself!

SpongeBob: Uh Patrick?

Patrick: Don't make me come after you!

SpongeBob: Patrick!

Patrick: That's it mister, I'm coming after you! Don't say I didn't warn you! _He was about to step over; when SpongeBob pushes him back gently. _

SpongeBob: Patrick, I snapped my fingers to gain your attention, you were sleeping! That was my voice you heard.

Patrick: Oh. I thought it was an alien impersonating your voice. I thought he wanted to invite me on his spaceship and…

SpongeBob: Never mind about that Patrick. Now help me think up an escape route out of here and back home! _They think about this a few moments when Patrick snapped his fingers. _

Patrick: I got it! I know what we should do!

SpongeBob: Really, what is it Pat?

Patrick: I…uh…I forget.

SpongeBob (_Displeased_) Patrick come on, and let's think up a _real _plan! _They think until Patrick snaps his fingers again._

Patrick: Oooh, we should dig a hole to China! _SpongeBob looks at his friend_.

SpongeBob: Uh Patrick? How is digging a hole to China going to help us get back to Bikini Bottom?

Patrick (_shrugs_) I don't know. It was just an idea that just popped into my head.

SpongeBob: And where exactly _is_ China? Isn't it like a million more miles where we live?

Patrick: I don't know. How about we just dig a hole to Bikini Bottom?

SpongeBob: Oh gee Patrick, I would love to except that this is land, and home is underwater! Besides we don't have shovels to dig with.

Patrick: Oh_. Sits backs down, thinks, and then stands back up again_. How about we just go jelly fishing?

SpongeBob: Patrick, we need to come up with an escape route first.

Patrick: Well until we think of something, why don't we go Jellyfishing as our leisure activity? I brought our nets just in case we needed them. _Patrick shows him their Jellyfish nets, hands SpongeBob his. SpongeBob grabs it. _

SpongeBob: Ok. But how are we going to Jellyfish? We're on land; we need some Jellyfish and a water dome of some kind to do that specific sport.

Patrick: (_Realizes SpongeBob is right_) Darn it! How are we going to Jellyfish, if only we had a huge underwater dome! _SpongeBob then notices Patrick's water helmet_.

SpongeBob: That's it!

Patrick: (Looks at him) what's it? What are you looking at? _Looks but notices nothing_.

SpongeBob: (_Taps on his friend's helmet_) Oh you'll see Patrick, you'll see. Yes, it's perfect.

Patrick: What?

SpongeBob: (_points finger in air)_ Patrick, I know what we are going to do today!

Patrick: (_To Gary_) do you know what he's talking about Gary?

Gary: Meow.

Patrick: Guess we have we'll have to find out huh?

Gary: Meow.

SpongeBob: Come on guys, let go get our supplies that we need. SpongeBob and Patrick heads towards the garage.

Patrick: Come on Gary! _Gary follows them, and then he notices something strange on the Garbage Can. There was like a secret door on it. He decides to investigate it. He presses a button beside it with one eyestalk. Then a door opens, Gary slithers to it and looks down, it was a longs way down! _

Gary: Meow. _He is about to leave when he accidentally slips and side down the narrow slide all the way down! The door shuts behind him_. Meoooooowwwwwww!!!!!

SpongeBob: (_Looks up and around from their blueprints. They both wore Hard Hats on their helmets. Patrick had a corn dog on a stick in his hand_) Hey, where's Gary? Wasn't he following us Patrick?

Patrick: (_Licking a Corn Dog on a stick_) I don't know SpongeBob, but something tells me that we shouldn't worry too much; he'll come back when he's done.

SpongeBob: Done with what?

Patrick: I don't know its something.

SpongeBob: (_Laughs a little_) Patrick, it's not like he's a secret agent and is going to attack his nemesis or anything!

Patrick: (_Laughs too_) Heh heh, yeah! _The boys continue looking at blueprints as Patrick continues licking his corn dog. _

Gary: (_From inside, falling on every corner of the pipes_) Meow, Meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow! _He falls onto the ground_. Meow. _He then gets up and looks around. He was in a room like a secret hideout or a lavatory; there was a huge monitor in the center on a huge wall. Gary decides to slither and explore his surroundings. _

Gary: Meow? _Where was he? Gary wondered this as the Flying Dutchmen appears on the monitor's screen. _

Flying Dutchmen: Morning Agent S! _Gary looks at the screen_.

Gary: Meow? Why was Dutchmen here and why was he calling him Agent S?

Dutchmen: I bet you're wondering why I'm here and calling you Agent S, Agent S.

Gary: Meow.

Dutchmen: Well just sit on this chair in front of the screen and I'll tell you. _Gary slithers onto the chair, it spins, and then stops, he looks up at the ghost pirate. _

Gary: Meow?

Dutchmen: Well to tell you the truth Agent S, I don't have any inkling why I'm calling you that name. _Gary looks at him blankly_. Problabaly because this strange piece of paper tells me to call you Agent and the first animal letter you start with. So I picked S because well you know, you're a snail and snail begins with the letter S. So Agent S, that's your agent name I guess_. Gary still looks at him. Dutchman picks up paper again puts his_ _reading glasses_ on and reads it. According to this, you have a mission to stop the evil Plankton from turning Hamburgers into Krabby Patties_. Looks back up_. And let me tell you something Agent S, a hamburger is _far_ more different then a Krabby Patty. So it's your job to stop him, good luck Agent S. _Gary was about to go when Dutchmen speaks_ _up._ Oh, I almost forgot Agent S; you'll going to need this.

_A metallical hand appears from the ceiling with a fedora in its grasp. It tries putting it on Gary's head, but Gary squirms around_! Meow, meow, meow!

Dutchman: Hold still Agent S, you're suppose to wear this fedora on your mission, it's your agent identification! _The hand places hat on the snail's head, then goes back up into the hatch of the ceiling. The hatch then close shut_.

Dutchman: So are you all ready fir your mission Agent S? _Gary looks back at the screen_. You have nothing better to do so I'll give it a shot if I were you. _Gary nods his head_. Good, now good luck! _Gary then hops off and slowly inches his way to the elevator_.

Dutchman (_A few minutes later when Gary was still there, making his way towards the door, annoyed) _Oh for crying out loud Agent S, _here _use the jet pack! _He uses his magic powers to make the jet pack float and strep itself on Gary's back. Gary then turns it on, and it jolts to life, Gary screams as it hurls him around and flies up and out. _

Gary: MEOOOOOOWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dutchman: Good luck Agent S (_Notices a slime trail on the chair.)_ I guess I better clean this up before the real agent comes in here and says "whose been sliming my chair?" now shouldn't I?


	2. Part 2

Part 2

_He's an extremely slow sea snail of action! He won't flinch from a flay-y-y! You better look out, he's slowly (slowly) coming this wa-a-ay! He's got more then you can tell, with his eyestalks and his pink shell. Females faint whenever they hear him say_;

Gary: Meow.

Female: Did you see that? He meows like a cat. He's so dreamy! (_Girly faint with other females) _

_He's Gary, Gary the Snail_!

Dutchman: You can just call him Agent S.

_He's Gary, Gary the Snail_!

Dutchman: Oh for crying out loud! Call him Agent S for Pete's sake!

_Agent S! _

_Meanwhile, back in the backyard; SpongeBob and Patrick were watching some fish help them with their underwater dome. SpongeBob looks at the blueprints again to make sure it was perfect. A fish with a clipboard come towards them. _

Fish: (Hands SpongeBob clipboard and pen) Here, sign your name.

SpongeBob: (Grabs stuff) what's this?

Fish: It's just a contract to tell us that you agree that we aren't responsible if somehow this here dome blows up on you.

SpongeBob: Um, ok. Signs name, gives it back to fish.

Fish: Thank you!

SpongeBob: Don't mention it my good fish folk. _Fish leaves, other fish comes_.

Other Fish: Um excuse me for asking.

SpongeBob: Don't bother my good man. Shoot away!

Other Fish: I don't mean to rain on you parade or anything. But aren't you guys a little old to have fun and catch Jellyfish all day like little kids do?

Patrick: _Traitor,_ it's our hobby to act childish everyday! I'll get you for that! _He was about to get them, when SpongeBob stops him._

SpongeBob: No Pat. Looks at fish. Yes, yes we are! We may act childish at times, but that's what we do! We may be men, but we'll never stop acting like little kids! We like it, I'm sure you understand.

Fish: (Confused) Ok!

SpongeBob: Good now why don't you wait until this baby is finish? It should be finished any time now. _Fish shrugs and goes to wait with his friends. Squidward runs toward the boys. _

Squidward: What are you bafoons up to?

SpongeBob: Oh hey Squidward! We're just building an underwater sea dome.

Squidward: And _how_ is building a sea dome suppose to help us all get home?

SpongeBob: It doesn't. It's a leisure activity until we think of something.

Squidward (Slaps face) we're doomed!

Patrick: Don't worry Squidward. You can Jellyfish as soon as we're done!

Squidward: Patrick, I would rather marry a seahorse then Jellyfish with you guys!

Patrick: You're getting married to a seahorse?

Squidward: No I…

SpongeBob: Congratulations Sqiuddy! We'll have this dome at your reception and you and your lady can Jellyfish to your hearts contempt.

Squidward: I'm _NOT_ getting married to anyone! I'm going to tell Mr. Krabs what you two boobs are doing, and then you two will be busted! _Goes towards house. SpongeBob and Patrick shrugs, then SpongeBob speaks into a megaphone. _

SpongeBob: Ok everybody! The underwater sea dome is finished! Let's Jellyfish! _Fish cheers, takes off tarp off of dome, and rushes in the door to get their nets and Jellyfish._

_Meanwhile, Gary hung on to the rampant fast Jetpack as it crashes into many buildings. Worker fish watched as a snail with a jetpack zoomed into their offices and onto the next. _

Worker fish: Boss, what was that? His _boss was looking outside the now broken wall through binoculars. _

Boss fish: I don't know Sherman. Looks _at him and puts down Binoculars from his eyes_ But whatever it was, we'll be up all night cleaning up this mess. _Hands mop to his employee. _

Worker fish: Yes sir! _Grabs mop and starts mopping while his Boss looked outside with his Binoculars._

_Gary crashes through Plankton's hideout and crash lands into some boxes. Plankton looks up from his completed laser machine, and looks at the snail. The jetpack was now a wreck! Plankton had a little water helmet to fit on his head._

Gary: (Hurt from the crash) Meow.

Plankton: Uh, you _do _know I have a door Gary, its right over there. _Points to door in the corner of the room. _

Gary: (still hurt) Meow.

Plankton: Well come on in Gary! I'll make you feel better in a jiffy from that crash landing. Come on! _Gary gets up, shakes himself, and then goes foreword_.

Plankton: Stop right there! _Presses a button on his remote. Suddenly a cage falls on Gary and traps him inside! Gary tries to get out of cage, but couldn't_.

Gary (Mad at Plankton) Meow, meow, meow!

Plankton: Sorry Gary the Snail. But you got to stay in there, just breaking in here like this isn't going to pay! So make yourself comfortable as I tell you my evil scheme.

Gary: _Meow_?

Plankton: You're right Gary, why would an evil guy like me go on to tell a good guy like yourself his evil scheme? I have no inkling, _oh well!_ I'm just going to tell you. _Goes to_ _his laser machine_. You see this laser Gary? _Gary looks at the machine_. Well with this laser, I can turn a simple hamburger into a Krabby Patty, and when we go back home; my restaurant will be booming with customers while the Krusty Krab suffers with _no _customers! _Laughs evilly, starts dancing_. Go Plankton, it's your birthday, it's your birthday!

_While Plankton dances, Gary looks for a way out. He then notices a piece of string hanging from his fedora. He take it off and pulls the string. The hat then turns into a blade. Gary looks at the cage he was in then throws his hat at the black bars. The hat sliced through the bars, making them fall to the floor. Plankton looks. The hat comes back like a boomerang and lands on Gary's head. _

Plankton: Well this stinks. _Gary goes out, and attacks the screaming Plankton, pinning him to the floor. _

Plankton: W-what are you going to do with me snail brains? Gary then smiles to himself.

Plankton: Oh my! _Gary then beats him repeatedly with his eyestalks. Plankton screams_. Ow, ow, ow! Cut it out, owwwww! _Gary jumps back to the machine and goes toward the button. _

Plankton: (Notices button is about to be pressed) No Gary, not the reverse button! Plankton rushes over, too late; Gary presses button and laser fires_. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

_All around Dansville, people carried Krabby Patties, looking sad. They all felt happy when all of their Krabby Patties turned back into regular ol' hamburgers._

Dansville Citizens: _YAAAAYYYYYYYYYY_! _All start eating their food_.

_Meanwhile, back at the lab, Plankton notices Gary putting his jet pack back on and flying off. _

Plankton: (Rushes to window) _Noooooo, _come back! (Runs to machine.) Never mind! I can turn all of them back, just watch! _Pushes "Destroy" button by mistake_. _Oooops!_ Wrong button, this stinks. _CURSE YOU GARY THE SNAILLLLLLLL_! _Gary smiled as he heard him and flies home. _

_Back in the backyard, Sandy approaches SpongeBob and Patrick as they watched the fish jellyfish inside the dome. _

Sandy: Well howdy Guys? Whatha doing? Wait, why did I just say that?

SpongeBob: Hey Sandy! Patrick and I built a sea dome. Now we can Jellyfish whenever we feel like it!

Sandy: Cool that sounds like dang fun! Can we try it out?

SpongeBob: I thought you'd never ask! Come on! _Hands them all net, then all rushes towards dome. _

Patrick: Jellyfish, here we come! _Laughs as he goes._

_Suddenly, the beam from the laser destroys the dome into pieces! Bikini Bottomamites falls everywhere on the ground. SpongeBob and friends look in horror at the sight. _

One fish: My leg! They see _Squidward and Mr. Krabs enter backyard_.

Squidward: See Mr. Krabs? I told ya the two boobs built a sea dome to have some Jellyfish fun instead of planning a way home, didn't I? _Mr. Krabs looked, but didn't see any dome whatsoever. _

Mr. Krabs: Ah Squidward, there's nothing there but an explosion aftermass.

Squidward: Of cource there is, the dome is right… _Looks, no dome_. But, but, I could've sworn they built a dome here! I'm positive, it was… _Mr. Krabs wraps a claw around Squidward._

Mr. Krabs: Aw Squiddy keep dreaming, keep dreaming! Anyway, why would you try to bust SpongeBob and Patrick? I thought you wanted nothing to do with them, so why do you care now? _Squidward froze, why did he care? He had no idea why he did it, he just did it anyways. _

Squidward: You're right Mr. Krabs. I have no inkling whatsoever to what I just did.

Mr. Krabs: It's ok Squiddy. I have no inkling of why you would bust them ether.

Patrick: SpongeBob, why did our dome explode? Where did that beam come from?

SpongeBob: I don't know Pat; I just don't know what happened.

Sandy: Well at least we had fun, that's all that counts!

SpongeBob and Patrick: _YEAH!!! Gary then appeared from the gate and goes to them. He doesn't have his fedora on anymore or his jetpack. _

SpongeBob: Oh there you are Gary.

Patrick: (Mad at Gary) where have you been mister? Don't you know not to wonder all by your lonesome like that? You nearly gave us heart attacks! You… _Suddenly a portal popped out of nowhere and sucked them all up! They all land into Bikini Bottom. Sandy had her air helmet back on and her spacesuit._

SpongeBob: (Standing up and cheering) _Ya-hooooo_! We're home!

Patrick: Yeah, it's a miracle!

Sandy: There's no place like home.

Mr. Krabs: You said it Sandy, _ya-har!_

Squidward: I wonder if it's too late to go back. Notices _Portal fades away, sighs._ Yep, it's too late!

Gary: Meow.

_Credits_

_Back at the hideout, Perry enters the room. He is surprised when he sees Dutchman there cleaning off the slime off of his chair. Dutchman hums to Githi-Githi Goo. Dutchman then notices Perry glaring at him. _

Dutchman: Uh, this is not what it looks like. You see… _Perry doesn't buys it. Dutchie grins, and sighs. He grabs a spare map and hands it to Perry._

Dutchie: Well If I were you I wouldn't sit here quite yet. So since you're here, you can help me unslime the floor and scrub your chair. What do you say? _Perry nods, grabs the mop, and then mops away. _

Dutchie: (A few moments later) so after we are done, want to see a movie?

Perry: (Chatters)

_The end_


End file.
